To Hold Your Heart
by Yuri-hime
Summary: She cradles her Heart dearly, and loves her completely...and Liara will forever love the one person who now owns her heart and soul so completely.


**Disclaimer** - I do not own _Mass Effect_ or any of the lovely characters created within that universe~

**Author's Note** - I am a hardcore lover of Fem!Shep/Liara, but there is just something simply delicious about the coming together of Liara and Miranda, and the absolutely wonderful stories I've read here starring my two fave ladies of the series, helped inspire this story~ =3

Hope you all enjoy! =D

* * *

**~To Hold Your Heart~**

* * *

He didn't love her.

John Shepard's heart had absolutely _no_ place in it for her.

Liara had known this for as long as the entire battle against the Reapers had lasted. Yet despite this heartbreaking knowledge, she had still hoped with everything within herself that perhaps when all the fighting was done, the war was finally won, and they'd all had a chance to just sit back and _breathe_...that he would _somehow_ find it within his heart to _love her back_.

However, the war was now over.

They had destroyed the Reapers...though not without certain losses. Joker would never be quite the same without his EDI.

And John...had move on _without_ her. He had found his way into _Jack's_ arms, of all people.

Liara told had herself over and over again _not_ to be hurt by it...yet...she had been. It had taken her such a long time to feel _any_ kind of peace in her heart, because of Shepard's continued rejection of her feelings. But now three years after the end of the Reaper War, Liara could _finally_ smile with adoration shining clearly in her crystal-blue eyes, up at the _one_ person in this universe who now made her heart soar and skip a beat, every time she looked at them.

"Miranda! Stop it! You know how much that tickles!" Liara exclaimed with a light, happy laugh as she tried desperately to roll away from questing fingers, that were doing a singular job of seeking out every single ticklish spot on her body.

"Oh no, no, no. You're not getting away from me that easily, my beautiful maiden. If I remember correctly you _promised_ me that you'd be taking a break from the 'illustrious' chore of being the Shadow Broker for _one_ day, so that we could spend the entire day lazing around together. And what do I find when I get home? You glued to your monitors, like you don't still have Feron around so that _he_ can take over 'monitoring-duties-for-the-universe' for you," Miranda Lawson said with a cheeky grin as she continued to play her fingers across the smooth skin, that was laid bare for her eager fingers by the riding up of the white tank top her bondmate was wearing.

Liara let out another breathless little laugh before she reached down, and firmly gripped Miranda's fingers. She then looked up adoringly into her lover's eyes.

"How did I ever get so lucky to have you love me?" Liara asked in a soft, wondering voice as she released one of Miranda's hands, to slowly reach up and tenderly cup the face of the woman who was looking down at her with equal adoration.

"I believe that _I_ should be asking _you_ that question, my lovely blue flower," Miranda replied in that lilting accent, that always made Liara's toes curl in delight and desire. "From what I remember it took me a damn bloody long time, before I could make you _finally_ accept that there _were_ better..._much_ better people out there in the universe, besides John Shepard who could love you. And love you right...wholly...and _completely_...," Miranda punctuated each of her words with soft, gentle presses of her lips against the soft skin of her lover's neck, crest, and finally the small patch of skin right above her heart.

Liara's breath caught as tears came to her eyes, and she reached up to wrap her arms tightly and firmly around the former Cerberus-operative's neck, to pull her down flush against her warm body.

"Thank you for _never_ giving up on me. For never stopping in trying to make me see the beauty of you...both inside and out...as we worked _so_ hard and closely together throughout the war. First to bring Shepard back and then even after, when all I could do was watch from afar and do my best to provide you all with whatever valuable information I could attain, as the Shadow Broker. It took me a little while after the war to finally let what was essentially my 'schoolgirl' feelings for John, fall by the wayside. But you _never_ gave up on me...on the very idea of **_us_**. You stayed constantly by my side, even when the only way we could communicate was through short messages, or the even rarer vid calls. Who would have thought that such an unlikely friendship between us, started when you first contacted me about retrieving Shepard's body, could have eventually led to us being here together...like this...' Liara trailed off as she wrapped her warm lips around Miranda's ear, causing the dark-haired woman to moan and writhe lightly against her blue-hued lover.

"Yes..." Miranda breathed softly, as her eyes closed and she gave herself over completely to her lover's ministrations. "Who indeed would have thought that I'd fall for such an engaging, charming, sexy, intelligent, and let's not forget ravishingly-beautiful asari such as yourself. Why the very thought of it is sheer _madness_," Miranda murmured with a soft, sexy purr as she re-opened her eyes, and then with a Cheshire-cat smile, leaned down and began to lick along the sweet-tasting, smooth skin of her lover's neck.

Liara let out a loud gasp as her hands moved down Miranda's undulating back, where her hands then fisted tightly into the fabric of her dark-haired lover's shirt.

"You just say these things," Liara answered with a low moan, as Miranda pressed a slender leg between her now-writhing lover's legs, and continued to pay exquisite attention to Liara's neck.

A thoroughly wicked grin slowly spread across Miranda's face, as she continued making her way down her lover's now-flushing body.

"I do, don't I..." Miranda replied with a purr and a note of deep satisfaction in her voice, at how quickly she could get her lover worked up. "In fact, I now believe that it's high time that I made good on that promise, to give you tons of little blue babies."

"Goddess!" Liara gasped loudly as her lover's skillful mouth and tongue, began doing truly _remarkable_ things to her.

"Liara, baby...you haven't felt _anything_ yet. Now embrace eternity with me!"

"**_Goddess_**!"


End file.
